I've found my voice
by Fazea
Summary: /"Meski sekarang kau bisu, aku tahu kau seorang pendengar yang baik."/ RicoWalski/ Warning inside/ Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #3/ RnR?


Tidak ada yang spesial di hari itu. Hari yang biasa saja, atau mungkin lebih buruk dari pada hari kemarin. Karena, sekarang aku berhadapan dengan sesosok laki-laki bertubuh besar, wajah dan tubuhnya penuh luka. Ah, dari yang dilihat dia memang sangar dan sangat cocok dengan kata 'preman'. Aku bersyukur pria aneh ini dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri—Ukh, mungkin tidak terlalu bersyukur juga. Karena ia terkapar di teras belakang laboratoriumku.

**PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR © NICKELODEON AND DREAMWORKS**  
><strong>I'VE FOUND MY VOICE © ME<br>**_**Happy Fujoshi Independence Day 2011!**_

_WARNING: humanized chara, OOC, fail romance, typo(s) maybe inside, Shonen-Ai!_  
><em><strong>DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ<strong>_

Aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri sekarang. Ya, harus. Bahwa aku menyimpan seorang pemuda yang keadaan, status, dan asal-usul yang tidak jelas. Di kamarku. Di ranjangku. Aku harus kembali bersyukur karena aku tinggal sendiri, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang akan curiga. Tapi ampun, _siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? _

'_Main pingsan di terasku,' _aku membatin, _'—Belum tentu pingsan… Jangan-jangan sudah jadi mayat.'_

Mataku melotot ngeri. Selama apapun kau menyimpan bangkai, cepat atau lambat baunya pasti akan tercium juga. Aku pun mencoba megecek tanda-tanda kehidupannya.

Mulai dari pengecekan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan, _'Tidak ada.'_

Perabaan nafas di lubang hidung, _'…Samar-samar, terasa.'_

Dan pendengaran denyut jantung langsung di dada kirinya. Cukup membuatku plin-plan dengan percobaan yang satu ini. Ah, tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Maka aku menempelkan telingku di dada kirinya. _'Lho? Detak jantungnya cepat sekali—...—oh, itu jantungku.' _Benar-benar aneh. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri saat ini. "Masih lemah," aku mengangkat wajahku, "…Mungkin kritis, ya."

Apa sebaiknya kubawa ke dokter? –Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak punya tanda identitas. Dan lagi aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Aku bukan ahli kedokteran, sih. Tapi, kucoba sebisaku dengan alat-alatku."

_End of Kowalski's POV_

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari mengintip di balik tirai jenis _slimline blind _yang tertutup. Membentuk garis-garis horizontal yang menyilaukan mata—Sebenarnya biasa saja, namun bagi pria yang baru membuka matanya dari tidur panjang, itu cukup membuatnya harus menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Ketika itulah, ia menyadari kalau tangannya tidak bisa bergerak bebas seperti biasanya. Penglihatannya lama-lama tertuju pada bagian pundak kirinya yang diperban cukup tebal, dan samar-samar terlihat noda darah yang bercampur dengan obat-obatan. Dan ketika ia menolehkan pandangannya ke sisi lain…

"E-EH? Sudah sadar? ! Cepat sekali? ! A-Ada yang sakit tidak? !"

Seorang pria aneh berambut biru dan berkaca mata langsung menyambar kening pria yang baru sadar tadi. Dan tentu saja langsung ditepis, tapi tak disangka berlanjut pada aksi penodongan dengan senjata api laras pandek _revolver_ padanya.

"Hei, aku tidak berniat menyerangmu, kok…" katanya, tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk anak itu menaruh pistolnya, _'Dari mana dia dapat benda itu?'_

Laki-laki yang berambut cokelat jabrik itu kini bersikap lebih 'kalem' dengan menurunkan senjata apinya, dan menaruhnya di dalam kantung celananya. Sedikit, ia melirik orang aneh yang ia coba serang tadi.

"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak dengan luka parah, jadi kubawa masuk dan kurawat," ia menjelaskan, "Kalau boleh tahu, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

'_Dimana ini—sekarang jam berapa—atau namamu pun saja aku belum tahu dan dia sudah menanyakan siapa aku,' _pria itu membatin, _"Namaku Rico."_

Tapi si rambut biru gelap itu meresponnya aneh, "Eh? Siapa?"

"_Namaku Rico! Kau dengar tidak?"_

"Kau… bisu ya?"

'_Eh?'_

Rico melotot ngeri. Setelah itu bagaimana pun ia berucap atau mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, sama sekali tidak terdengar apapun, yang ada hanyalah geraman semata. Kelihatannya dia sedikit frustasi karenanya, tapi sebagaimana frustasi dan kekesalan yang ia keluarkan, tak satupun yang ia imbaskan pada anak di sebelahnya itu. Si kacamata hanya memperhatikannya tanpa berkata apapun atau melakukan apapun—bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang meringis di hadapannya.

"_Anak aneh!"_

"_Pergi dari sini! Kau dan otak anehmu tidak bisa terus disini!"_

"_Berhentilah membuat teori aneh dan jadilah NORMAL!"_

'_Aku… harus berbuat apa kalau sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata seperti itu dan kini ada yang melakukan kebalikannya?' _si kacamata melamun, mengenang masa lalunya yang tidak bisa dibilang bahagia sehingga ia harus mengasingkan diri kemari. Dalam batinnya, kata _sendirian_ merupakan kata yang mengerikan.

Anak itu mulai memutar otaknya dan mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, "Kau terkejut… berarti sebelumnya kau tidak bisu kan? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

Rico menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap orang itu. Ia ingin berkata—tapi sudah tidak bisa—maka ia hanya mengangguk lemas. Toh, bagaimana pun orang ini sudah menyelamatkannya dari kematian perlahan. Setidaknya, ia akan bersikap baik padanya.

Merasa sepertinya situasi sudah mencair, akhirnya anak itu memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Kowalski."

**.**

**.**

"Kalau dari hasil pengamatanku, memang ada luka fatal di pangkal lehermu sehingga syarafnya terganggu dan sifatnya permanen. Mungkin itu penyebabnya suaramu tidak bisa keluar," kata Kowalski sambil memilah-milah lembar-lembar kertas yang banyak terdapat tabel dan tulisan komputer, "Apa kau itu korban kecelakaan? Apa kau hilang ingatan? Soalnya, luka di keningmu itu juga parah."

'_Tidak… mereka pasti sengaja melakukan ini agar aku yang mengetahui rahasia mereka ini tutup mulut selamanya.'_

"Eh, tidak mungkin kecelakaan. Sayatan benda tajam itu jelas-jelas perbuatan yang disengaja," tuturnya, sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu. Ia lalu berbalik badan dan membiarkan otak jeniusnya berpikir. Tanpa menyadari mata Rico terus menatapnya dan menilainya; orang aneh yang terus memakai jas lab, yang jelas-jelas tempat ini sangat tidak elit untuk disebut 'laboratorium'.

Tempat ini minim cahaya, cukup kecil, dan segala perabotan bercampur jadi satu. Mulai dari tempat tidur, sofa, dapur, dan barang-barang aneh yang kelihatannya ciptaan si Kowalski ini. Sedangkan untuk penghuninya, wajahnya cukup cantik untuk seorang laki-laki, rambutnya biru gelap yang panjangnya melebihi telinga. Ia berkacamata, dan tubuhnya cukup tinggi padahal saat itu ia bertelanjang kaki.

"Aaah! Semua buktinya tidak cukup! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkap kasusmu ini, err—Namamu itu sebenarnya siapa?"

'—_Anak ini sepertinya bisa menjaga rahasia…' _Rico pun meraih jaketnya yang tergantung tak jauh dari ranjang, lalu merogoh sakunya. Kowalski melihat benda persegi panjang yang Rico perlihatkan. Semacam _ID Card Member. _

"Rico… kan?"

Rico pun mengangguk.

"K-Kau agen rahasia resmi dari perusahaan swasta 'jalur belakang'?"

Rico mengangguk.

"Itu illegal?"

Rico mengangguk—namun kemudian ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Eh? Bukan ya?" Kowalski tersenyum simpul, "Aku nggak mengerti, aku hanya paham kalau namamu Rico dan kau itu semacam agen rahasia."

_Hening._

'_T-T-Tentu saja tidak ada balasan ya, haha,' _ia tertawa dalam pikirannya sendiri. Otaknya yang terlalu rumit dengan masalah percobaan dan eksperimen, membuatnya tidak berdaya untuk bersosialisasi, "Aku sendiri sudah belasan tahun hidup disini sendiri. Orang-orang kota melarangku berkeliaran karena menganggapku gila dan aneh, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada ayahku."

'_Benarkah?'_

"Otakku ini—," si kacamata itu menunjuk pada pelipis kirinya, "—Sejak kecil sudah gatal ingin mencari tahu atas apa yang tidak ia ketahui, melakukan percobaan yang aneh-aneh. Yang tidak bisa ditahan meski oleh diriku sendiri."

'…'

"E-Eh, maaf. Aku jadi curhat. Kau pasti bosan, haha," ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Habis, ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan orang lain setelah beberapa tahun."

'…_Tidak apa. Justru aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi__,' _Rico menghela nafas,_ 'Dan tolong hentikan air mata itu.'_

Benar saja, Kowalski menitirkan air mata. Yang membuatnya harus bersusah payah mengusapnya dan menyembunyikannya, apapun ia pakai untuk mengelapnya, bahkan jas labnya sendiri. "Akh, sial. Maaf ya, aku memang tidak tahan kalau menceritakan kisah itu lagi."

_**PUK**_

Sebuah usapan kepala kecil Kowalski alami. Tangan Rico yang diperban mengusap kepala Kowalski dari kening hingga ubun-ubun, dan ia lakukan dengan pelan dan lembut. Kowalski langsung mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mendapati bahwa Rico sedang melihat ke arah yang lain, namun masih terus mengusap.

'_Kenapa jadi dia yang keren?'_

Pria berumur 19 tahun itu menepis usapan Rico, "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang akan berhenti menangis kalau kepalanya diusap begitu." Rico meliriknya dengan lucu, _'Oh, kukira.' _

"Tapi…" Kowalski meremas selimut yang dipakai Rico, "Terima kasih, ya. Meski sekarang kau bisu, aku tahu kau seorang pendengar yang baik."

Kali ini kata-kata Kowalski membuat pundaknya kendur dan turun sedikit. Mulutnya pun ditekuk, dengan mata besar melotot aneh pada Kowalski. _'Apa yang ia katakan? Dasar aneh.' _Rico kembali menyambar kepala Kowalski dengan sebuah sentilan kecil di keningnya. _'Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu apapun tentangku.'_

Remaja itu buru-buru melindungi kening malangnya, "HEI!" Dan tampak wajah memerah. Entah karena malu, senang, marah, atau kesakitan. Tapi setelahnya ia tertawa lepas bersama Rico yang hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Karena merasa anak itu lucu, ia malah keterusan mengoloknya dan menggodanya. Aneh, Kowalski tidak menyukainya, tapi tertawa. _Misteri perasaan kawan, misteri._

_**KITS**_

'…_Aku tidak bisa berada disini terus. Harus pergi.' _Sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk, lalu menurunkan kaki-kakinya ke lantai.

"Mau kemana kau? Lukamu sama sekali belum kering!" Kowalski memaksanya kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, namun dorongan kuat dari Rico tidak dapat ia tahan. Pria ini memang fisiknya tidak berbohong. Ia kuat, seperti yang tampak pada otot-ototnya.

Kowalski akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Rico mengambil baju atasan dan jaketnya, "Kau mau kemana?"

Rico tidak menjawab—oke, tentu saja. Ia meneruskan memakai jaket hitamnya, memasukkan _ID Card Member_ ke dalam sakunya, dan memakai _googles _di kepalanya. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi, Rico memakai sepatunya yang tergeletak di ujung pintu. Sambil mendengarkan perkataan Kowalski, "Kau benar-benar mau pergi? Lukamu sama sekali belum sembuh."

'_Tidak masalah.'_

Dengan hentakan kaki yang mantap, Rico berdiri, tanda ia telah siap. Ia sepertinya tidak peduli pada tatapan mata Kowalski yang seakan berkata _tolong-jangan-pergi-dulu._ Sampai akhirnya pria jangkung itu berkata, "Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

Rico yang sedang memutar knop pintu terdiam. Ia tidak berkata apapun kecuali berbalik badan, dan berbisik dengan susah payah, _"S-Secret. __Keep my secret."_ Sangat _Out Of Topic, _tapi Kowalski tersenyum dan memahaminya. Mungkin artinya adalah _jagalah rahasiaku, kelak kita akan bertemu lagi. _Pria itu pendengar yang baik, bukan? Ia tak akan mengalihkan pembicaraan semudah itu.

Pintu sudah dibuka, Rico berjalan keluar meski jalannya tidak bisa dibilang lurus. Ia masih lunglai dan kurang sehat. Tapi, Kowalski yang mengantarnya sampai pintu sudah bukan penanggung jawabnya lagi. Rico sudah pergi, kembali pada misinya lagi.

'_Apa orang itu akan baik-baik saja?'_

Terus saja ia menatap pria itu yang bayangannya mulai tak tampak lagi. Seraya menghela nafas, ia menarik pintu agar tertutup kembali.

—_Tapi tunggu dulu._

Dari kejauhan, nampak seseorang berlari secara ugal-ugalan sehingga keluar debu tebal dari hentakan kakinya. Kecepatannya luar biasa, dan orang itu sedang menuju kemari. Kowalski bisa memastikan, kalau orang itu adalah,

"Rico?"

Meski ia tidak yakin, karena Rico yang ia lihat sepuluh menit lalu, berjalan saja pincang. Ia memang tidak yakin, tapi anak itu berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sampai akhirnya ia menyambar tangan Kowalski, menariknya keluar dari rumahnya jauh-jauh.

'_Apa—'_

Sebuah tangan besar dalam sekejap membekap punggung Kowalski dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Entah apa maksudnya, tapi saat itu Rico sedang melihat ke arah yang berbeda, dan tangan lainnya seperti sedang menodongkan sebuah _revolver_. Dan _**DOR.**_

_**DHUAAAR**_

Suara ledakan hebat membuat dua orang itu terlempar jauh. Kowalski yang saat itu tidak tahu menahu hanya bisa merasakan bahwa punggungnya panas, dan ledakan itu persis dari belakangnya. _'Rumahku?'_

_**GUSRAAK**_

Kowalski akhirnya jatuh terseret ke belakang dengan Rico dibawahnya. Remaja itu segera bangun dan memeriksa keadaan dibelakangnya. _Merah. Hitam. Menyala-nyala. _Api berkobar hebat dari sebuah bangunan yang tak bisa lagi dibilang bangunan, asapnya mengepul ke atas, begitu pekat dan hitam. Kowalski tidak dapat berucap begitu ia menemukan fakta kalau rumahnya—satu-satunya—telah hancur. Dan pelakunya adalah…

"_WE'VE FOUND IT! Member code R-CC368!"_

Segerombol pria besar berbaju armor besi berwarna merah yang membawa _bazooka_. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang tumbang dengan luka tembak di dada kiri, yang mungkin itu dari tembakan Rico tadi. Pertanyaan Kowalski sama denganmu, _'Siapa… mereka?'_

"_Tidak ada negosiasi. Pemilik rahasia Hoboken harus dimusnahkan di tempat."_

'_Suara computer…' _Kowalski meneguk ludah, _'Apa mereka robot? Atau manusia?' _Namun pemikirannya tertunda begitu Rico mengambil langkah kedepan dan mendorong Kowalski ke belakangnya, seraya berkata—menggeram—"_Run."_

"Apa?" pria yang masih memakai jas lab itu menentangnya, "Yang benar saja—"

Tangan Rico yang menggenggam pundaknya langsung memerasnya keras, sambil menatap mereka dengan kebencian dan dendam, membuat Kowalski meringis. —_Tidak, tunggu. _

'_Jangan-jangan… merekalah yang telah melukai Rico?'_

Langkah mundur mulai ia ambil, menjauhi Rico dan kuda-kuda mantapnya. Ia berhadapan satu banding beribu dengan pria-pria aneh itu.

_Apa hanya bisa lari? Apa AKU hanya bisa lari? LAGI? Seperti yang telah kulakukan sebelumnya, lari dari makian warga kota dan bersembunyi? LAGI?_

Sesaat setelah ia perang batin dalam dirinya sendiri, ia makin melangkah ke belakang._ Mana mungkin pengetahuan sains dibutuhkan di area perarungan. Konyol._

Rico sendiri mulai menghindari serangan-serangan peluru yang ditembakan dari senjata pasukan itu. Untungnya, satu pun tidak mengenainya. Ia pun mulai pada serangannya, menargetkan seseorang di barisan tengah paling depan. Senjatanya tidaklah secanggih mereka, hanya pistol _revolver_ kecil dengan enam selongsong peluru. Satu sudah digunakan. Sisa lima.

'_Tidak boleh kugunakan sembarangan.'_

Karena peluru cadangan yang selalu ia bawa di kantongnya telah hilang. Setelah yakin atas bidikannya, ia menarik jari telunjuknya.

_**BUAK!**_

Serangan dari belakang secara tiba-tiba membuat Rico terjatuh, terlempar, dan terpisah dengan pistolnya. _'Heh. Shit.'_ Ia mengusap pangkal lehernya yang baru digebuk. Satu lagi pengetahuannya tentang prajurit itu; _mereka gesit dan lincah._

"_Dr. Blowhole's command: Kill the owner of member code R-CC368. Which is YOU!"_

_**CKRAK**_

Sebuah senjata laras panjang dihunuskan tepat ke kening Rico, ia belum sempat mengambil nafas dan tiba-tiba ada senjata yang ditodongkan ke kepalanya? Bunuh, langsung, ditempat. _'Pikir lagi.'_

_**SRUT**_

Sebilah pisau turun meluncur turun ke telapak tangan kanan Rico, yang berasal dari dalam lengan jaket hitamnya. Ia langsung menggenggamnya, dan menyayat pinggang lawannya. Dan memang, ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang tidak ditutupi baju besi, tujuannya adalah kemudahan dalam bergerak.

Ia bebas dari ancaman kematian untuk sesaat.

Kowalski menatapnya kagum, meskipun ia berposisi agak jauh dari arena pertarungan. Sering kali ia harus membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang melorot turun karenanya. Dan saat ini, ia melihat Rico melemparkan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang kecil.

_Hap! _Ia sukses menangkapnya, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah _chip_ yang cukup besar ukurannya, serta memiliki antena pendek. Ada lampu berwarna merah yang menyala dan berkedap-kedip di ujungnya. Tapi yang membuat Kowalski kaget adalah, darinya keluar suara laki-laki.

"_S-RE211 disini. Syukurlah akhirnya kau mengontak kami, Rico. Kami kehilangan sinyalmu setelah beberapa jam. Kau baik-baik saja? Rico?"_

Suara yang… _bagus._ "Em… Eh… maaf, tapi Riconya sedang…"

"…_Dengan siapa aku bicara? APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA PRAJURITKU?"_

Suaranya memekik tajam. Kowalski buru-buru menarik pemikirannya soal 'suara yang bagus' tadi. _Great, _ia dicurigai sebagai penjahatnya. "Bukan begitu, Rico sedang bertarung dengan pasukan aneh berpakaian serba merah! Dan aku… _glek_. Namaku Kowalski."

Suara yang diseberang itu terdiam sejenak, _"Jangan matikan chip itu. Kami akan melacaknya dan segera kesana. PIP."_

Suara itu hilang. Kowalski bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa ia bicara barusan. Tapi ia akan menjaga amanat orang itu, maka Kowalski menyimpan _chip _berwarna hijau itu ke dalam kantongnya jasnya. _Oh ya, _selama ia berkontak tadi, bagaimana dengan Rico?

_**PLAAK**_

Tangan Rico yang menyerang ditepis, sehingga ia terlempar. Tapi kali ini, ia langsung ditangkap oleh salah satu prajurit, yang memegang keras kedua lengannya. Di sisi lain, prajurit aneh lain berjalan mendekati, dengan sebilah kapak bermata ganda di tangannya.

"Rico!" Kowalski berteriak.

Percuma, mereka tidak berhenti.

'_Cih, sudah sampai disini ya, akhirnya.'_

"HENTIKAN!"

Kaki-kaki yang biasanya bersembunyi di balik meja itu bergerak lari, bersama dengan pemiliknya. _Kenapa aku? Kenapa aku tidak lari saja seperti yang Rico minta? Toh aku tidak bisa bertarung. Tapi… aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya disaat ia dalam kesulitan begini!_

Tangan Kowalski yang panjang mengambil _revolver _yang sebelumnya tergeletak di tanah. Membidik sambil berlari ke arah Rico. _**DOR! DOR! DOR! **_Tak ada satu pun yang tepat sasaran. Sisanya tinggal dua buah. _Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kowalski? _

"Cih!"

Diliriknya kobaran api dari rumahnya yang masih menyala-nyala. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya mendapat ide bagus. Kaki-kakinya langsung membanting stir dan berlari ke arah berbeda. Tentu saja ini membuat prajurit-prajurit Blowhole yang sedang membidiknya kaget.

'_Cuma dua peluru. Akan kupertaruhkan semuanya dengan dua buah peluru.'_

Dengan niat seperti itu, Kowalski membidik sebuah tabung besi gas sensitif yang kelihatannya masih utuh di antara kobaran api. Ia menutup matanya, lalu menarik tuas pistol itu dua kali. _**DOR! DOR!**_

Sedikit. Sedikit terdengar suara benda pecah belah seperti terjatuh. Lalu bebauan aneh mulai tercium, dan dalam sekejap tiba-tiba kobaran api itu meledak lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya.

_**BLAAAR DHUAAAR**__**!**_

Api itu makin berkobar liar, dan lidah-lidahnya menyambar prajurit-prajurit di dekatnya, membuat mereka kebanyakan berteriak dan lari ketakutan. Sang _algojo _Rico sempat tertunda kegiatannya karena peristiwa itu. _'Sekarang!' _

_**DUAK!**_ Dengan sigap Rico menendang dagu prajurit di depannya, kemudian menyikut prajurit yang memeganginya. Lalu dengan 'serangan terakhir' Rico bisa memastikan kedua orang itu sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Setelahnya, ia berlari menjauh dari daerah itu kalau tidak mau terkena jilatan panas api.

"Rico! Kau selamat!" Kowalski berlari riang. Dengan mata yang sayu, Rico bisa melihat pria tinggi itu berlari ke arahnya. Dengan mata yang sayu itu pula, sebuah bayangan merah terlihat sedang memegang kapak bermata ganda di belakang Kowalski, bersiap untuk melukainya. _Ralat, membunuhnya._ Sialnya, anak itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Kowalski!"

_**BUAAK!**_

"Ugh!"

"Eh?"

Saat ia menengok ke belakang, terlihatlah pemandangan seorang pemuda tinggi melumpuhkan prajurit merah itu dengan sekali pukulan, dan sekarang terkapar di tanah. Pemuda yang penampilannya serba hitam-putih itu berkata, "_One scarlet, defeated."_

Dari suaranya, Kowalski sudah bisa mengenalnya, "Kau yang—"

"Ya, itu aku," ia menginjak pundak _scarlet _yang tak berdaya itu, "S-RE211. Alias Skipper." Cahaya matahari yang meninggi saat itu menyinari rambut hitam-pendeknya, angin yang menyepoi meniup kemejanya perlahan sehingga bergerak lucu. Kowalski membatin, _'Sial. Jadi dia yang terlihat keren.'_

Mobil-mobil mulai berdatangan dan memarkir sembarangan. Setelah itu keluar orang-orang berbaju tentara elit dari mobil-mobil _jeep, _pria-pria berkacamata dan berjubah dokter keluar dari mobil putih yang biasa disebut _ambulance, _orang-orang berbaju jingga yang membawa mobil merah besar yang bertugas untuk memadamkan api, serta orang-orang berjas bisnis berwarna gelap dan sepatu mengkilap keluar dari dua buah mobil mewah. Skipper ini adalah salah satu orang yang keluar dari mobil itu.

Para prajurit hitam dan tentara meringkus _scarlets_ yang masih tersisa di tempat itu, para pemadam kebakaran memulai tugasnya, pria-pria aneh berkacamata hitam mengamankan lokasi dan sibuk dengan ponsel dan buku catatan mereka. Sedangkan para medis...

_**BRUK**_

"R-CC368 terluka parah! Tolong tandu!"

Mereka bersikap profesional dan segera menangani semua masalah yang ada di tempat itu. Kowalski bengong melihat semuanya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tim elit seperti ini. Saat ia terpaku melihat dan memandangi semuanya, Skipper juga memandangi anak itu.

"Jas lab... kau ilmuan?"

Gugup, Kowalski menjawabnya tidak karuan, "E-Eh... Mungkin iya, munkin juga bukan."

"Yah, siapa pun kau, sepertinya kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Rico, prajuritku," tangannya tiba-tiba merogoh saku jas Kowalski dan mengambil kembali _chip_ Rico, "Ikutlah denganku, kita harus bicara."

Kacamatanya sudah retak itu kembali melorot, _'Ikut dengannya? Tunggu, mereka ini agen rahasia, kan'? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku?'_

_**GREB**_

Tangan Kowalski tiba-tiba digenggam dari bawah. Ketika dilihat, Rico yang terbaring di tandu medis menatapnya lemah, sedang meraih tangannya. Wajahnya tersenyum dan seperti mengisyaratkan _'semuanya baik-baik saja. Ikutlah dengan orang itu.' _Akhrinya, ia mengangguk setuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kowalski Ragnard. Sembilan belas tahun. IQ 290. Yatim piatu."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kita bahkan belum berkenalan," ia terheran-heran atas perkataan Skipper barusan. Dan langsung dijawab santai, "Haha, aku punya semua data pribadi orang-orang yang tinggal di kota ini."

'_Orang ini...'_ Kowalski meletakan minuman yang Skipper suguhkan sebelumnya di atas meja. Mereka kini sedang berbicara empat mata di dalam mobil pribadi S-RE211. Keduanya duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan segelas _brandy_ dan laptop yang menyala di atas meja.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan. Kemarin Rico pergi dari markas kami hanya untuk memata-matai kegiatan anak buah Blowhole di kota ini. Seharusnya aku juga ikut serta, tapi aku saat itu aku sedang dalam misi penting. Dan sepertinya sifat anak itu yang urak-urakan mengacaukan misinya sendiri dan membuat semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Maaf ya, sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa."

Skipper tertawa kecil, "Fufu, tenang saja. Setelah ini akan kupastikan Rico berkata 'maaf' padamu seribu kali."

_**DEG**_

"Soal itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Rico! Kau mau kemana! Urusan kami dengan lukamu belum selesai!"

Sahut-sahut tenaga medis tidak dihiraukannya, ia malah melompat keluar _ambulance _yang sedang menanganinya, dan berlari mendekati mobil Skipper.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Jadi begitu..."

Kowalski meringkup, "Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak, ini bukan salamu!," Skipper mencairkan suasana, "Ehem, mari bicara hal lain. Setelah ini kau mau bagaimana? Rumahmu sudah berantakan seperti itu."

'_Frontal sekali,'_ ia mencibir, "Entahlah, mungkin mencari kerja dan membangun rumah baru."

Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Skipper, "Kerja ya…Kau mau tidak, bekerja disini?"

"Eh?"

Skipper terus melanjutkan, "Kebetulan kami membutuhkan orang-orang jenius sepertimu, timku juga kurang orang."

"Tunggu dulu—"

"Kau mau tidak? !" Skiper membanting kakinya di meja, gelas _brandy _pun melompat dan menumpahkan isinya keluar. Jantung Kowalski ikut melompat.

"..." diam. _'Einstein's hair-wax. Rasanya sulit sekali menolak ajakan orang ini.'_

Sedikit, Kowalski membranikan diri untuk melirik manusia yang ada di depannya. Kakinya masih bersarang diatas meja dengan angkuhnya, matanya masih menatap Kowalski tajam. Lagi, remaja itu harus menundukan kepalanya kalau tidak mau matanya bertatapan.

"Kowalski, _i'm waiting."_

"...Senang..."

"Hm?"

Akhirnya orang itu berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya sendiri, "Waktu Rico dirawat di kediamanku. Meski sebentar, tapi kami cukup bersenang-senang. Maka dari itu—"

"Kau ingin merasakannya lagi, _huh?"_ Skipper memetik pematik untuk menyalakan rokok yang sudah digigitnya, _'Kau pasti akan selalu merasa senang. Apalagi kalau sudah menemukan sisi autis Rico.'_

Meski ia meneguk ludah terlebih dahulu, Kowalski mengangguk dengan malu-malu. _Artinya? _

"_Welcome, sir. _Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami sekarang."

Kemudian keduanya saling berjabat tangan, menandakan kerja sama antara keduanya telah dimulai sebagai satu tim. Rico yang sedang bersandar di bagian belakang mobil sambil memegangi lukanya pun tersenyum lebar, _'I've found... my voice.'_

_The... End?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: _CERITA SAMA JUDULNYA NGGAK NYAMBUNG BANGET SUMPAH /headbang. Nyoba-nyoba 'mengungkap' masa lalu Kowalski versi sendiri, tapi rada nyambung juga sama ff saya yang lain... TwT Dan berhubungan pair ricowalski langka, yaudah saya bikin~

EDIT: Numpang promosi. Minna-san, sudah dengar tentang IFA? :D Yang sudah tau pasti udah dapet PM/ mesej dari humas PoMI. Dan yang belum, mari saya promosi dari awal XD IFA adalah Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, ajang pemberian penghargaan kepada author/ ff/ reviewer yang menurut kalian pantas untuk mendapatkan award. Tapi perlu ditekankan kalau IFA BUKAN lomba fanfic :) Tertarik untuk berpartisipasi untuk menominasi? Atau mau jadi pemborong awardnya? Info lebih lengkap silakan lihat profile page saya :D

_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day 2011 _bagi yang merayakannya~

_Sorry for spammin'  
>Kazeyana Fami, 2011<br>_


End file.
